


Handsome

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [195]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is getting ready for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome

Wes tugged his collar into place, grinning at himself in the locker room mirror. “I really am ruggedly handsome.”

Hobbie laughed, “No you’re not.”

“Hobbie, you wound me!” Wes placed a hand, dramatically, over his chest, “I thought that you were my best friend.”

“Probably, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are not ruggedly handsome. You’re more boyishly handsome.” Hobbie shrugged, not thinking too hard about what he had just said until Wes chuckled.

“So you think I’m handsome, hmm? Would you date me? Am I your type? Come on Hobbie, you know the girls down in the tech bay were asking me about you this morning. Should I tell them you’re in love with another pilot?” Wes stopped suddenly as a towel flew at his head, but he caught it and laughed again.

“I wouldn’t date you if we were the last two beings in the entire universe.” Hobbie scowled at him, muttering about pilot ego as he turned to finish combing his wet hair.

“You say that now, but I know how long it’s been since you had a real date. One day you might change your mind.” Wes grinned, “All this is hard to resist.” He ducked again as something else flew at him from down the row of lockers.

“Janson, stop harassing Klivian and get out of here. If I’m late again I’m telling Mirax it was your fault for hogging the mirror.” Corran smirked at him and nudged him aside, “Some of us are dating people with standards after all.”

Hobbie wasn’t sure if he should laugh at the insult to Wes, or to take it as an implied insult to himself. Finally he shrugged and kept getting ready, while Wes pouted.


End file.
